


Feel Familiar?

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [30]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Something seemed very… familiar about this section of Level K, but why? What happened here? It felt like he had been here before, but why can’t he remember what happened?





	Feel Familiar?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the biggest fan of chapter three, but holy shit, this was an awesome change to it! When I first stumbled upon this easter egg, I was so excited, and I had to do this one-shot for it. 
> 
> I’m including this into Pulling Strings, but I’m not sure if it will really fit with what I have planned. I just thought it would be fun to write out, cause it’s my favorite easter egg so far (outside of the song ones, those are fun to find).
> 
> On with the fic!
> 
> EDIT: Wow, wish someone has told me about all the grammar errors! I didn't look over this, I just typed it up and posted it.

“Still weird that this studio got so big in just thirty years.” Henry mumbled to Boris as they stepped out of the small toy storage. He stopped at a door, frowning when it did nothing, before Boris poked him in the shoulder, pointing at something on the wall.

“Think this could help?” The wolf asked as he gestured to a pull switch with thick, black wires coming out of it.

Henry gave a shrug, commenting that it couldn’t hurt to give it a try. Boris nodded, pulling the switch, but nothing happened. Frowning, Henry looked at the switch, before noticing a cord that led away from it and the door, moving down the hall. "Looks like to open this, we'll have to throw two levers at once. You get this one. I'll find the other."

“Are you sure? I mean, you can stay here, I’ll go flip da other one!” Boris nervously smiled, his ears folded back.

Shaking his head, Henry reached over, gently patting his head. “Nah, it’s alright. Besides, I’ve got a weapon, I’ll be okay to do it.” He smiled, holding up the GENT pipe. “When I count to three, we’ll pull at the same time, alright?”

Boris gave a nod, smiling. “Sounds good, I’ll wait here. I’m sure Bendy ain’t gonna let anythin’ bad happen to me!” He gestured to the large statue behind himself, though Henry didn’t really feel safe with that giant Bendy staring down at them.

Turning, Henry followed the line, walking past a hallway. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Boris. “Hey, when I pull the switch, do you mind if I check out what’s down here?” He called out to the Toon.

“Nah, it’s fine! Maybe there’s somethin’ important down there?”

“Possibly.” Henry commented, looking at the hall’s entrance. Why did he feel like he had once been down it? He didn’t remember any of this area, this was all new to him. He shrugged, maybe it was just one those weird feelings. This studio did that a lot…

He continued on, finding that the wire leading to the switch ended down a small turn, where a poster faced Henry. Well, it was a bit different from the ones he’s seen around the studio. This one was for the Butcher Gang, a group of delinquents who lived in the city that Bendy lived outside of, always causing trouble for the little devil.

He rather liked the characters, found them to be an interesting set of villains. He remembered designing them, Joey had told him to make them different and unique. And that’s what Henry did.

Charley, the leader, was a well-dressed man who he made to look sort of like a leprechaun of sorts. He was a stubborn man of quick wit, probably the smartest of the bunch.

Barley was an old, salty fisherman who liked to give Bendy a hard time around his docks. There was a short where he had sent a chest with tentacles coming out of it after Bendy, and the chest ate the poor demon! Until he punched his way out and knocked out the monster, thus saving the day.

And last was Edgar, a spider-like creature who liked to prank and sneak about. He also packed a heck of a punch.

Henry let out a small chuckle as he approached the poster, only to scream when something burst through the old paper, dropping to the ground with a screech. He stumbled back, staring at the strange monster, it didn’t look like any of the previous beings he’s encountered.

He got a better look at it as it rose to its… feet? One of its legs was normal enough to that of a Toon, but the other was clearly a plunger. It was dressed in what looked like a tarnished suit jacket and vest, and one of its arms was damaged, looking to have a piece of bone or a stick as half an arm. In the grasp of its single hand was a metal tool.

The face was horrific, a large gaping mouth and no eyes.

It was a monster, but there was no denying that this beast was… “Charley?!” He stumbled back as the mutilated Toon swung its weapon at him. Shit, was he gonna have to fight this guy to get to the switch?!

“Henry! Are you okay?” Boris shouted from out of sight, which seemed to catch Charley’s attention, as it moved towards the hall.

“A monster appeared! Boris, it’s coming for you, stay where you are, I’ve got it!” Henry called back before rushing towards the creature, striking it across the back of its misshapen head. It let out a strange shout before turning, hitting Henry’s thigh, making him gasp at the sharp pain.

“You little-!” Henry raised the GENT pipe, hitting it three more times before it collapsed. The animator watched as Charley’s body squirmed before dissolving into a puddle of ink. He panted, running a hand through his hair, shuddering. What the hell was that all about? Did Joey attempt to make the Butcher Gang? Why did they come out looking like that mess?

Joey just… keeps making everything more and more difficult the longer Henry explores this mess of a studio.

Rubbing his thigh, Henry approached the switch and yelled the countdown, pulling the switch on three. In the distance, he heard the doors open and he left the hall, moving towards the other one. “Boris, you still okay with me checkin’ this hall out?”

“Yeah, just be careful.” Boris replied, sitting at the statue.

Henry gave a nod, stepping into the new area. Hm, so far, he didn’t see or hear any creatures, so that’s a good thing, but he did see a tape. There wasn’t a label on it, so he didn’t know who it could be, until he clicked play.

_"Alright, let's go over this again. If da pressure goes over 45, I screw da safety bolt in tighter, right?_

_No! For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pipe in this place! If it reaches 45, you unhook the safety switch._

_You sure? You know, this sounds harder than comparing ear wax to bee's wax!_

_Look, it's not that difficult! Just keep an eye on the gauge!_

_Look pal, if you think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'm outta here!"_

Huh, that was Wally, and then Thomas. Wow, this was the first tape Henry’s found that was two people speaking instead of just one. What an interesting find, and a littel worrying, what were they talking about with pressure and pipes? Was that gonna happen here?

He stepped away from the tape and continued to walk along the path. The further he went, the more Henry noticed that… well… he weirdly felt like he had went through here before. But that’s impossible, he had never been to this part of the studio before, it wasn’t here when he was an animator. He didn’t know what to make of this weird feeling, and it was rather annoying.

As he walked, he noticed a new area, and went inside, surprised to see a fenced off corner of a room, that showed machinery and a large pit and chains, before watching the Ink Machine lower down into the hole. Holy shit! Where was it going, and… why was it moving down into the darkness?

Wait, no, he didn’t want to know about that, he’d… deal with it later.

Shaking his head, Henry turned away and continued onwards into the hall, it was a rather long one, where the heck was he gonna end-

The hall he turned into left a feeling of cold fear in his bones. It was like a memory he had tried to forget, but it’s resurfacing now…

Quietly, the animator walked, looking around him at the walls and floor. He… he remembered running down this hall, right? And that he had heard Alice’s little cartoon song, playing from somewhere. He swore that there had been a small group of ink creatures running somewhere, and…

He stopped, looking at the dead end of the hall, where a Little Miracle Station sat. The door had been torn right off, and ink was splattered every, even drenching the door that leaned against a wall. On the back wall of the inside of the box were the words **FEEL FAMILIAR?** , written in black ink. Henry shivered, a flash in his mind, of himself being inside just as something lunged at the door.

Something that wore a large, familiar, cartoony grin.

“No…” Henry turned right around, quickly running back to the entrance of this area. He didn’t stop running until he got back to Boris, who looked up at him, a bit worried.

“Henry, buddy, ya look like ya just saw a ghost or somethin’! What happened?” He asked, standing up.

“I… sorry, I just saw… something familiar. Let’s move along, I’ve had enough scares to last me a lifetime, the faster we get goin', the sooner we can get out of this place, yeah?” The human tried to smile, moving to head to the now-opened doors.

Boris gave a nod, watching his friend depart into the next room. He gulped, glancing up at the statue of Bendy. “Oh, li’l buddy… did ya do somethin’ to him here? Or was it… her?” He adjusted his suspenders and turned away, ignoring the fact that he felt the statue's eyes on his back, knowing the other was watching, and had probably seen Henry as well.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn’t spend too much time on writing Henry’s walk through the hall, there isn’t much to see until you get to the end, and when you find the quick shot of the Ink Machine (I still gotta figure out how to work in the new one into my au).
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment and kudos!


End file.
